


剑与诗

by dewind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewind/pseuds/dewind
Summary: 菲力克斯X希尔凡*BE剧透警告有机会的话，再想想诗该怎么写年纪大了，文艺细胞死光了





	剑与诗

**Author's Note:**

> 菲力克斯X希尔凡
> 
> *BE剧透警告  
有机会的话，再想想诗该怎么写  
年纪大了，文艺细胞死光了

剑与诗

“你的面容宛若圣洁的白蔷薇，你的嘴唇犹如鲜艳的红蔷薇，被俘获的旅人仅仅只是一眼就再也不可自拔。”“……你的颈项如象牙塔；你的眼目像梅利赛乌斯要塞前的水池……”“我必为尔制金链、间以银星……” 

从小到大，菲力克斯不知多少次见识过希尔凡对异性说出的情诗。弯弯绕绕，无非是花啊月啊，风啊雪啊，随机排列组合，看似从不重复，实际已在那张能说会道的可恨巧嘴下车轱辘转了千百回，毫无营养。再傻瓜的人听多了也能学会胡诌几句像模像样的情诗出来，菲力克斯不屑的要命，鄙夷极了。

不仅如此，希尔凡搭讪女性的套路，他也知道得一清二楚。自己生的一副端正好样貌，还对女性都不咋挑剔，先装作不经意，然后对着人家一顿甜言蜜语，再有意无意加上少许身体接触，最后一口气缩短相互的距离，如果是个不谙世事的小姑娘，多半能十拿九稳。

但菲力克斯是知道的。希尔凡这样的毛病源于他的亲哥哥，是阴影，更是自暴自弃，是掩饰不安，也是恐惧痛苦，是为了保护幼小的自己。

他只允许自己对女性出手，一旦对方对他表现出一丝一毫的兴趣，希尔凡马上退避三舍，逃得比骑了马还快，像只受了惊的幼兽迅速把自己关在房间里。  
一夜过去，又仿佛洗刷过一遍记忆，没事人一样去搭讪新的对象，如此反复。

“菲力克斯！借我躲躲！”  
瞥见熟悉的红毛在训练场出现，菲力克斯不外乎想着。  
哈，这家伙约莫是又遭女难了。

“与其在那些草包身上浪费时间和口舌，还不如来陪我练剑当个木桩来得有价值。”  
菲力克斯也不多问，不由分说地扔出一把刃尖打磨得锋利的铁剑，满意地看到希尔凡眼睛都不眨，准确地接住。  
“喂喂，我们都认识多久了，没必要说得那么刻薄吧。”希尔凡夸张地蹙起眉毛，弹了弹明可鉴影的刃面。  
“反正你多半不是被人甩了，就是甩了人家吧。”  
菲力克斯从鼻子里赏了他一个轻蔑的哼，活动了手脚，下一个眨眼，已经不打招呼地将手中的剑往对方身上招呼而去。

铁与铁相交，训练场里瞬间奏起了尖锐的连串金属碰撞声，四处都是快得看不清的剑影，一如既往。

就算成天跟女人鬼混，骨子里的天资还是让希尔凡能打得有模有样。明明弱得要命，却总是在战场上奋不顾身，好像连死亡都是个娇俏妩媚，值得他用命去追求的姑娘一样。一想到这里，他就气不打一处来。  
“你松懈了。”  
菲力克斯稍一用劲，对方手中的剑便滑脱出去，在空中甩了几圈稳稳地扎到了地上，他的剑尖抵着同窗的喉口，再深一分便将见血。他们从来不用磨到钝了的训练武器。

“嗨呀，真是赢不过你啊。”

“你总是这样，最后对我放水很好玩吗？”  
已经过了还会对此郁闷的年龄，菲力克斯只是叹气着摇摇头，细细打量起一番较量后手中的剑有否豁口损伤。  
“啊喂喂，剑是你的情人吗？用得着这么小心翼翼吗？”  
希尔凡不仅没有正面回复，还夸张地耸了耸肩调侃。  
“起码比你那张看腻了的脸有魅力。”

“哎，长大了的你怎么就这么不可爱。早知道应该在你还对哥哥我毕恭毕敬的年龄，就教会你搭讪女性的奥妙……”  
面对嗤之以鼻的菲力克斯，希尔凡装作不经意地碰到了他的肩，然后在对方一脸不耐烦地看过来时递上盈盈的笑意。  
“愿你能答应给予我一个亲吻，因为你的爱情比酒更美……”希尔凡兴致勃勃地对他做起示范，满脸狡黠又得意，“怎么样？菲力克斯也试试吧，只要用上哥哥的这句情诗……手到擒来啊！”

没错，就是这样，最后就一口气缩短相互间的距离，简直是哄女人……，不，哄小孩的把戏。

就是这张可恨的嘴吗？对无数女性唱念过玲珑深情的情诗，抑或吐出让她们伤心欲绝的决绝话语。明明憎恨着，明明惧怕着女性，那时候到了闻到香水的味道就反胃呕吐的地步，却还一个劲地逞强，用玩世不恭的外表伪装起真实的自己。少年的菲力克斯不得不见证了这样撕心裂肺的成长，自此对女性敬而远之，变得沉默寡言，整日与剑为伍。

“唔……怎么了？生气了吗？不要啊，只不过是开个小玩笑……菲力克斯~呐，我说菲力克斯啊……”  
太吵了。真想让他闭嘴。  
他本人根本没在听此刻的希尔凡说了什么，剑客的素养，行动的比脑子转得更快，在这么想着时，菲力克斯已经将希尔凡逼到了墙角，一把堵上了那张人人得以诛之而快的嘴。

一样的柔软，温热。他无师自通地舔开对方紧闭的牙关，将舌头也送了进去。  
说到底，男性和女性有区别吗？那么与那么多女性亲吻，和与自己亲吻，也是一样的吧。

“啧，也没什么大不了。”  
菲力克斯松开了双手形成的桎梏，用手背揩了揩被对方的唾液染湿的嘴角，潇洒极了，转身就这么走了。  
留下一个被彻底反将一军魂体脱离的花花公子。

-

战争结束了，只留下焦黑的芙朵拉大地。谁都以为剑客和骑士最后会并肩而行，谁也没想到两人的命运自此再无交集。

工作完成了。  
为守卫边境而疲惫的伯爵大人深深看了那位流浪的剑客一眼，还是没有开口说出挽留的话。或许已经太晚了，是从哪一节，哪一天，哪一秒开始来不及的，他再也记忆不起。  
拿了报酬，剑客毅然决然离去的背影和多年前如出一辙。

诗亦与酒，剑与远方。世人相传戈迪耶伯爵年轻的时候曾经很爱写诗，他多年的猎艳经验也延续到了爱情词曲上，笔下的文字浅吟低唱，婉转优美，一如他本人的风流。可某天之后，那些诗集却化为炉火里的一把灰烟，没有一首留了下来。

只有很少的人知道，那时候被送往伯爵身边的剑还附了一首小诗。  
大意如此：  
此剑一生杀敌，立于万人之上，却归无定所，正如我心。现在将剑赠与你，如此一来，它将伴你永存。

如是吾身，伴汝永存。  
到头来，不忠还是不义，只成为了话本和歌剧里实实虚虚没有根据的说辞。这句诗却被阴差阳错当作了骑士向君主献忠宣誓的不世格言，在希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶伯爵死后才被公开，流传永芳。

希尔凡曾经做过一个梦。梦见他们在战场上刀剑相向，你死我活。然后他败了。败在那把熟悉的剑下，他可能放水了，也可能没有。  
他躺在肮脏泥泞的地面上，往边上吐了一口嘴里的血，笑着问道，喂，小时候，不是约好要死在同一天吗？  
梦里的菲力克斯不敢看他，让他觉得啼笑皆非。  
抱歉，你会比我先死。

希尔凡当成笑话一般讲给菲力克斯听了。  
“啊哈哈，我马上惊醒了，才发现这不过是个梦，虽然胸口好痛好痛，好像真的插着你的剑似的。不过嘛，是了，一向懒散的我怎么可能赢过认真又执拗的你呢，肯定死得很难看吧。啊，在你面前，我真是一点形象都留不住……”

菲力克斯听得一脸不耐烦，把训练用的草人唰唰砍得满天飞舞。  
“啊？芙朵拉最大最蠢的大傻瓜，又在发什么神经呢？麻烦你用那几乎没使用过的脑袋想想，哈啊？！——我们？刀剑相向？怎么可能呢。”

烈日灼灼，希尔凡没有漏看他颤抖的右手。


End file.
